This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We will develop and demonstrate TeraGrid enabled computational models of epidemics. The project will allow models developed under MIDAS to be mapped onto massively parallel and distributed computing platforms such as the TeraGrid. In an earlier proposal, as a part of the NIH sponsored MIDAS program, we used TeraGrid facilities to support a DHHS defined policy study to prepare for pandemics. The MIDAS program has been tasked to develop national scale modeling tools for pandemic preparedness. EpiSims, one of three modeling systems being used as a part of the MIDAS program, is a highly scalable distributed epidemiological simulation system. An important question in developing these models is the required level of resolution and detail. This study offers the opportunity to explore both the usefulness of very detailed, very large models and the appropriateness of grid computing for models of this kind.